hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Agitha
Agitha was the emissary of the Gohma and the adoptive daughter of Akazoo Vapith. Description As a child, Agitha was fond of insects and arachnids and would often collect them within the basement of her house to occupy her time while her parents were gone. When the Gerudo Wars claimed the lives of her parents, a Gohma that she had in her possession made a then-defeated Sulkaris aware of her trauma. She took advantage of Agitha's grief, tricking the young girl into becoming a pawn of the Gohma. Agitha is completely out of step with reality, the trauma of her missing parent coloring her view of the world. She sees the will of the Gohma as the only means to solve Hyrule's problems, in particular that of loneliness. She sees Sulkaris as a mother figure, perhaps filling the void her own parents left. Appearance Agitha appears to be a young Hylian girl even into adulthood, likely due to stunted growth as a result of prelonged contact with the Gohma. She has long blond hair worn in twin ponytails and violet eyes that turn an unnatural red as she ages as a result of Gohma infestation. After almost two decades of living with the Gohma, her flesh has begun to turn green and chitinous in regions. Agitha's brain has been altered to the point of being able to communicate via the Gohma Hive-Mind. Agitha wears a worn dress with maroon and light blue trim, as well as a lace veil when attempting to blend into populated areas. In keeping with her insect obsession, she wears a ring and a necklace carved in the form of stylized Beetles. Agitha does not wield a weapon, though she commonly carries a ragged parasol, her mother's last gift, with her. Personality Agitha is a deeply disturbed individual, largely driven insane by the death of her parents when she was a child as well as her infestation by Gohma biology. Being trapped in an occupied Hyrule Prime with her pet insects as her only company, she would come to view herself as Princess of a delusional insect kingdom as a coping mechanism. She would eventually come in contact with a Gohma Queen, through which she would be influenced by Sulkaris' Hive Mind. Agitha sincerely believes that Sulkaris will usher in an era of unity and peace for all species, even as she acknowledges that she and all non-Gohma organisms will be consumed upon Sulkaris' victory. Agitha has been connected to the Gohma Hive Mind for so long she has trouble comprehending individual thought. History The Gerudo Wars After both of her parents are killed by the Gerudo, Agitha begins to cope with her loss by establishing a small Kingdom of Insects in her home. At some unknown point she encounters the Gohma and takes a Queen to live in her home. During Zelda's attack against Agahnim, General Akazoo Vapith happens upon Agitha's house where he asks her to use it as a hiding place for his soldiers. Agitha allows it but only if he obeys her commands, he agrees but says once he marries Zelda she will have to obey him. Agitha grins at this and tells Akazoo that he will still have to listen to her Queen - the Gohma Queen. Second Golden Age After the Gerudo Wars end Agitha is adopted and raised by Akazoo, though she is never legally adopted into House Vapith. She keeps her contact with the Gohma, and eventually becomes the emissary between the Gohma hive and their non-Gohma associates: Akazoo, his accomplice Azrily and the traitorous Kokiri Mido. The Return of Sulkaris In 126 AG, when Princess Zelda IV and her daughter are on vacation at Malkariko, Akazoo summons Agitha to inform the Gohma the time to move is now. Agitha warns Akazoo and Azrily the Gohma won't spare their lives even though they have aided them, so Akazoo tells her he's got a backup plan. Agitha and Mido then leads the Gohma to swarm into Malkariko and slaughter the garrison and populace, while Akazoo takes care of the two Princesses. After the city falls, Akazoo leaves Agitha and Mido in charge of the Gohma while he leaves to see a Keaton gang. Agitha then reveals to Mido their next objective: Palagard's Sanctuary, where the Gohma's god Sulkaris is currently held prisoner by the Huskus, the location of which is not known to anyone but Mido. However, he only agrees to reveal it once his hated father, the Great Deku Tree is dead, so Agitha gives him command of a Gohma detachment to assault the Kokiri town of Kanokiri, near the western border of the Kokiri Forest with the Kingdom of Hyrule. The attack turns out to be very successful: not only the town was sacked and the Great Deku Tree killed, but the Sage of Forests Saria was also captured. With his vengeance achieved, Mido then guides Agitha and the Gohma into Palagard's Sanctuary, bringing Saria along with them. Near the entrance to the city, the Huskus Empress appears in front of them. Agitha attempts to negotiate with her to free Sulkaris, but the Empress refuses to listen to the Gohma and mobilises the Huskus forces against them. The Gohma army storms into the city, slowly overwhelming the Huskus. After they manage to kill and consume the former Sage Palagard, Agitha and Mido bring Saria into the room where Sulkaris is imprisoned and coerces her into releasing the Fallen Sage, who then places Saria into the prison back in her place. Agitha kneels in front of Sulkaris and agrees to vouch for Mido, but Sulkaris pays her no attention, and instead heads to the throne room to kill the Huskus Empress. Agitha and Mido then march with Sulkaris upon Airu and crush the armies of Lanayru Province, the biggest threat to Gohma dominance at the time. They are then tasked by Sulkaris to pursue the Lanayru Zora remnants to Vigjaro in the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Gohma vanguard catch up to the Zora at Vigjaro and manage to enter the city, though this initial attack is repelled by Link. Before the main Gohma army arrives at Vigjaro, Agitha advises Mido to run away from the Gohma since even he won't be spared. During the ensuing battle against the Hylians and their unexpected allies, after the Gohma are turned back, Agitha is captured by the Hylians and brought before King Kazakk. She reveals to Kazakk that Princess Tetralyna Zelda V is still alive and in the custody of Akazoo, who helped the Gohma and is currently looking for a band of Keatons to barter for something dangerous. Agitha is imprisoned in Hyrule Prime for several months, until the apparent destruction of Sulkaris and the other First Sages by Demoko using the Aura. She is broken free by Mido and Gohma, and confronts Kazaak and his Lanayru Province allies in Hyrule Castle as they plan their next move. Despite their threat Agitha offers an tenuous alliance against Demoko and his Oocca. She is brought by Kazaak to the encamped forces of Hylians, Zora, and Gorons, initially surprising and enraging the assembled allies with her presence. She mocks Liyer for her allegiance to Demoko and offers Gohma aid to the allied forces in ridding themselves of the Oocca occupation force by assaulting an Oocca Base and capturing one of their portals to the City in the Sky. The allied Hylians, Zora, Gorons, and Gohma attack the base and overwhelm the Oocca stationed there, capturing Mediator Oocca, and the Gohma continue on through the portal to directly attack Demoko. Oocca warns the allies that the feigned alliance was merely a ploy to control the Aura, and cleanse all life from the surface of Hyrule, and races with Link and Liyer to gain an audience with Demoko before Gohma overrun the city. At the City in the Sky, Agitha briefly connects with Mido, bidding farewell to him, before confronting Demoko with the assembled Gohma swarms from atop the City in the Sky's central tower. She symbolically casts aside her parasol aside along with her humanity, and taunts Demoko for underestimating the Gohma and reveals the Sulkaris is connected to the Will of the Gohma and can never be truly killed. Agitha then activates the Forest Medallion, which violently kills her and reassembles her biomass into Sulkaris, as Link, Liyer, and Mido watch in horror. Having no heirs, House Hathen is declared dead. However, unbeknownst to the Kingdom, a heir of Hathen still resides in Umoloth. Unique Bonuses Unique Abilities Beta In Agitha's original model, she displayed much more prominent Gohma infestation and had multiple Gohma legs hidden under her gown. It is unknown if she retains them in her current incarnation. Trivia * Agitha's Parasol was a gift from her mother, who was killed in the attack on Hyrule Prime during the Gerudo Wars, leaving Agitha as an orphan. * Agitha's death scene is an homage to the rebirth of the main villain of the 1985 film Lifeforce. Category:Gohma Category:Heroes Category:Deceased